Kind Of Funny Story
by Mana Romios
Summary: El suicidio, por estadística, es algo que toda persona cuerda ha considerado por lo menos una vez en su vida. Si es así, ¿Cómo es que un intento fallido puede meterte en un manicomio? Slash. Hijack.


Lamento no haber escrito en tanto tiempo, ya llevo casi un año sin continuar ninguna de mis historias, ¿No es así? De verdad lo siento, pero el primer semestre en la universidad no es muy fácil, agregando el hecho que estado ocupada con algunos asuntillos personales que, pues…meh, no los aburriré con mi vida.

Sumary: El suicidio, por estadística, es algo que toda persona cuerda ha considerado por lo menos una vez en su vida. Si es así, ¿Cómo es que un intento fallido puede meterte en un manicomio? Slash. Hijack.

Inspirado vagamente en la película con el mismo título (Lo siento, la verdad no sé cuál es el título en español, si alguien lo sabe dígalo). Digo vagamente debido a que en realidad estaba borracha cuando vi la película, hace un par de semanas, pero las pocas partes lucidas que se mantienen no se alejan de mi cabeza, así que dije: _¿Por qué no haces una historia con esto, total, que estas perdiendo?_

 _Pues, nada._

En realidad no sé si lo estoy copiando todo textualmente o, al contrario, me lo estoy inventando todo, lo más probable es que sea una extraña mezcla de ambos.

 **Todo le pertenece a quien le pertenezca, me lavo las manos.**

* * *

 _No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me._

 _To be hurt, to feel lost_  
 _To be left out in the dark_  
 _To be kicked when you're down_  
 _To feel like you've been pushed around_  
 _To be on the edge of breaking down_  
 _And no one's there to save you_  
 _No you don't know what it's like_  
 _Welcome to my life._

Simple Plan – Welcome To My Life _._

 _ **Capitulo Primero:**_

 _Como peces en el mar._

 _Tick...Tack...Tick...Tack..._

Sobre su cabeza, en el reloj de pared, las manecillas del reloj avanzaban lentamente, creando un eco estridente sobre sus oídos cansados.

 _Tick...Tack...Tick...Tack..._

A lo lejos, sobre el pitido qué llegaba desde el interior de su cerebro, creyó escuchar una voz, distorsionada por la lejanía. Era casi como si estuviera bajo el agua, como si durmiera.

 _Tick...Tack...Tick...Tack..._

 _ **-¡Jack!-**_ Creyó escuchar, desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitacio, que se movia como si se encontrara sobre un barco en medio de un huracán.

¿Quién llamaba?

¿Le conocía?

¿Acaso importaba?

Sus ojos se mantenían quietos sobre el reloj, vigilando su andar suave, lento e incesante. Marcando, de manera mundana y básicamente carente de sentido, como el tiempo seguía su corriente, moviendo a su antojo sus insignificantes existencias.

Como pequeños peces en el océano que llamamos vida.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en sus labios.

Los llamados se hicieron más fuertes; la puerta se estremecía bajo fuertes golpes.

Y los segundos siguieron pasando.

 _Tick...Tack...Tick...Tack..._

Como deseaba el adolescente que la marea se lo llevará consigo y dejar esta estúpida vida atrás, esta existencia sin sentido...

 _Tick...Tack...Tick...Tack..._

Entonces, los antidepresivos surtieron efecto.

Y él se alejó, encontrándose por fin con la paz que tanto necesitaba, amargada sólo por el terrible sabor de las pastillas en su boca. Lo último que vio fue aquel pequeño frasco naranja, vacío entre sus manos; la puerta se abrió, pero ya no importaba, él ya se encontraba muy lejos.

Y por primera vez en semanas, Jack disfrutó de un sueño tranquilo.

...

Hiccup despertó de manera repentina, bañado en sudor, sé llevo las manos a la cabeza, había tenido ese sueño de nuevo.

 _Un puente se abría paso frente a él._

 _Él pedaleaba su bicicleta con todas sus fuerzas, como si tuviera mucha prisa, pasaba entre los autos sin temor alguno ¿Por qué tenerlo?_

 _Su camino acababa justo a la mitad de la estructura, deteniendo su pequeño vehículo, no había razón para ir más lejos._

 _Camino hasta el borde, avanzando lentamente entre los autos, la bicicleta abandonada a un lado del camino. Subía a una de las anchas vigas de metal, haciendo un equilibrio casi precario, observando el ancho cuerpo de agua bajo sus pies._

 _-¿Qué crees que haces?-Preguntaba aquella voz conocida, recitando su única línea en aquel sueño recurrente, Hiccup se giraba para ver a su hermano mayor, que le observaba con un rostro severo, sosteniendo su bicicleta por el manubrio. A sus costados estaban sus padres, que le observaron de la misma manera._

 _-¿Por qué dejaste ahí tu bicicleta?- Regaño su padre, como si Hiccup se tratara de un niño pequeño y hubiera dejado el vehículo en el patio, en un día lluvioso._

 _A pesar de que ya había oído esa línea cientos de veces, todavía no podía superar la sorpresa e indignación que le consumían una vez pronunciadas las palabras. -¿A quién le importa la bicicleta?¡Estoy a punto de suicidarme!-_

 _-Sí, pero- Él hombre seguía, como si el argumento del chico no tuviera importancia alguna -Gasté mucho dinero en esa bicicleta, sólo quería que la cuidaras bien. Siempre haces lo mismo ¿Por qué eres tan desagradecido, hijo?- La boca del adolescente se abría y cerraba como la de un pez, en busca de palabras._

 _-Piensa en tu hermano- Decía ahora su madre -Como afectaría esto en su estándar académico. Podía perder su beca, ser expulsado de la Universidad- Las manos de las mujer cerradas sobre los hombros de su hijo mayor, qué seguía silente, como sino notara la presencia de sus padres. Hiccup suponía que ni siquiera su subconsciente podría ponerlo en contra de su seguridad, sobreprotector como era -Podría no volver a tener una oportunidad como esta nunca en su vida, podría nunca conseguir un buen empleo- Seguía diciendo su madre -Y todo esto por tu culpa-_

 _-¿Mi culpa?- Repetía él, incrédulo, con el aire saliendo de sus pulmones como si le hubieran pateado en el estómago._

 _-Así es, Hiccup, eres un egoísta- Afirmaban sus padres, al unísono._

 _-Yo...yo...-Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, su pie resbalaba sobre el acero mojado de la viga del puente, y caía, hacia el profundo mar, con los ojos carentes de emoción de su familia viéndolo desde las alturas._

Normalmente, despertaba justo en esa parte, con un gritó atascado en el interior de su garganta y a necesidad de huir. Esta vez fue un poco diferente.

Esta vez, el sueño continúo.

 _Cayó por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que su cuerpo fue engullido por las grises olas de aquel mar iracundo. Mientras el aire sé escapaba de sus pulmones y la inconsciencia le tomaba entre sus brazos, no sintió miedo o dolor. Ahí sólo había libertad._

Al despertar sintió esta extraña necesidad, necesidad de conseguir esta libertad imaginaria.

Entonces lo noto, las mil maneras de morir, todas juntas al alcance de su mano.

La almohada, qué podría ser sostenida sobre su cabeza.

Su cinturón, las corbatas de su padre o el cable que colgaba tras el televisor, atados alrededor de su cuello.

Los lápices en su escritorio, atravesando la piel y los músculos de su clavícula.

La ventana abierta de su habitación, y lo que pasaría si su cabeza tocaba el suelo antes de qué lo hicieran sus pies.

El frasco de Zoloft, casi intacto, tras el espejo del baño, junto con las pastillas para dormir de su madre, ambas bajando por su garganta.

La afeitadora de su padre, las hojillas cortando la piel de sus muñecas.

Las escaleras, y todas las maneras por las que podría caer por toda su larga extensión.

La cocina, y sus cientos de objetos afiliados, todos clavados en algún punto vital de su cuerpo.

Luego estaba el premio mayor, el arma de su padre, olvidada, aún en el interior de su funda, en el respaldar del sillón de la sala de estar, sólo bastaría con presionar el gatillo junto a su cabeza y todo acabaría.

Dándose cuenta de aquel extraño registro que acababa de tomar, decidió que necesitaba salir de casa. Tomó su sudadera y sé embutió unos jeans sobre el bóxer que el calor lo había obligado a usar para dormir y salió de casa. Pedaleo con fuerza su bicicleta, entre el clima oscuro y húmedo qué Burguess presentaba en las mañanas, pero eso sólo le hacía recordar más aquel sueño fatídico.

La necesidad de hacer algo, algo qué hacía que todas sus alarmas sé encendieran, le embargaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué no era suficiente con aquella extraña depresión, su cuerpo demasiado tenso, o su vida llena de estrés? ¿Ahora tenía que agregar inclinaciones suicidas a la lista?

Sé mordió los labios resecos, sin saber a dónde escapar, hasta que le vio.

 _ **Hospital General Thaddeus Burguess**_

Y sin una mejor opción en mente, se dirigió al lugar.

Deberían de poder ayudarle ¿No? Darle algún medicamento que hiciera que las cosas se calmaran.

Colocó la bicicleta junto a la puerta, bien acomodada, ya que las quejas imaginarias de su padre aún le retumbaban en las paredes internas del cráneo. Se acercó a la recepcionista, una mujer de edad madura que hablaba animadamente por el teléfono a pesar de ser la madrugada.

-Creo que quiero suicidarme- Sé apresuró a decir, con la respiración agitada por todo el trecho que había recorrido. La mujer le observó, sin que su expresión cambiara en lo más mínimo.

Le tendió un cuestionario médico -Llena esto- le dijo, y volvió a su conversación sobre cuál sería el mejor calzado de la temporada.

Hiccup estudio la planilla en blanco, qué no decía nada diferente a la que le hubieran dado si hubiera dicho: _"Creo que tengo un resfriado"._

Tras lo que fue enviado a la Sala de Esperas en Urgencias, donde un niño, sentado una hilera de sillas más adelante, le observaba fijamente como si fuera una clase de fenómeno. Ese extraño concurso de miradas fue interrumpido por un joven que sentó a su lado, más bien demasiado cerca.

El muchacho no parecía mucho mayor que él, pero traía una bata médica, puesta sobre un ropaje quirúrgico, por lo que sé suponía debía trabajar en el hospital, aunque lo más peculiar eran sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo de granito, junto con su cabello, de un blanco brillante.

El desconocido sé inclino hacia él con una sonrisa radiante, las ojeras bajo sus ojos azules eran alarmantes -¿Tienes un cigarrillo?- Había algo extraño en su forma de preguntar. Hiccup sé giro hacia en su dirección por un instante eterno, buscando que era lo que no le cuadraba del todo en su rostro, no supo decir de que se trataba.

-No.- Respondió por fin.

El joven sé acomodó en su silla, buscando una pose más cómoda, después de un rato de silencio preguntó: -¿Que pasa contigo?-

Hiccup se sintió un poco confundido por la pregunta -Nada, es que no fumo.- Él muchacho dejó escapar una risita.

-Eso no, tonto. Lo que quiero decir es: ¿Qué haces en el hospital un sábado a las cinco de la mañana?-

Hiccup despego los labios, una mueca confundida adornaba su semblante. _"Quiero suicidarme"_ estuvo a punto de decir, pero ahora, más despierto, y con el largo instante en la sala de espera, noto que, la verdad, eso no le incumbía en lo más mínimo al extraño adolecente sentado frente a él.

-¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?- Pregunto Hiccup de manera casi retórica, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho -¿De verdad eres doctor?-

El joven se inclinó más sobre el espaldar de la silla, estirando la espalda lo más posible, una mano levantada sobre su torso, presentándoselo como si se tratara de mercancía. -¿No lo parezco?-

Hiccup le dio una rápida repasada, siguiendo el movimiento de aquella mano pálida casi por inercia. El distintivo bordado en el bordillo del bolsillo de la bata, posicionado justo sobre el corazón, rezaba: _Dr. Rajesh Kashmir._

Discúlpenlo por mantenerse escéptico.

-No,- Respondió Hiccup, sin pisca de duda -En lo más mínimo.-

Contra todas sus predicciones, el desconocido hecho la cabeza para atrás, colgándola del respaldo del incomodo asiento, abrió la boca y soltó una carcajada que reboto por las paredes de la sala de espera. El niño de la fila del frente dio un respingo, la madre se giró, con una mirada iracunda, mientras apegaba al pequeño a su pecho. Hiccup abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo como su espina se ponía rígida.

Los ojos azules se giraron a verle, aun risueños. Aquella mano pálida se acercó a su rostro, dando una suave palmada contra la mejilla pecosa -Me agradas, niño.- Declaro el falso doctor, antes de levantarse de la silla y caminar hacia el pasillo, perdiéndose de vista al girar en el pasillo.

Las pobladas cejas cobrizas se juntaron en la frente de Hiccup, una mueca confundida adornaba su rostro de manera permanente.

¿Qué acababa de suceder?

-Haddock, Hamish- Llamo la insípida voz de la recepcionista. Hiccup se giró, aun con los nervios en punta. Un hombre de mediana edad, vestido de la misma manera que el chico de cabello blanco, le observaba desde el pasillo al otro lado de la habitación, le hiso un gesto cómplice con la mano, los dedos curvándose en un gesto que le indicara que se acercara, antes de que el mismo se alejara por el pasillo, adentrándose en uno de los consultorios. Hiccup se levantó de la silla, dando una última mirada hacia donde había desaparecido el desconocido.

¿De verdad había existido? ¿O acaso sus nervios por fin habían colapsado?

El niño de la fila de al frente simplemente le saco la lengua con un gesto despectivo como toda respuesta a su mirada interrogante.

-No hay nada malo contigo, Hamish- Aseguro el doctor. Los hombros de Hiccup se tensaron ante la pronunciación de su nombre de pila, el cual nunca usaba. Los ojos verdes se abrieron como platos, separándose de sus manos unidas sobre su regazo.

¿Qué decía?

Acababa de explicarle con pelos y señas todo lo que había vivido esa madrugada, aquel terrible sueño que le perseguía, la manera en que la voz de su mejor amigo le crispaba los nervios, la forma en la que estaba totalmente obsesionado con la novia de dicho mejor amigo ¿Y este hombre se atrevía a decirle que todo estaba bien con él?

-¿Qué dice?- Expreso su incredulidad el adolecente.

-No hay nada malo contigo, no hay razón por la cual internarte- Repitió el doctor, colocando sus lentes sobre su cabello entrecano, los cansados ojos castaños le observaban con simpatía. -Por lo que me has dicho, estás estresado por los exámenes finales, la chica que te gusta no te presta atención, sientes que tu hermano mayor te mantiene bajo una sombra. Y eso es solo el comienzo, -Mientras habla, coloca la planilla con su diagnóstico sobre la mesa, junto a sus archivos, que el hospital ya poseía en su historial médico -Agregando el hecho de que sufres una leve depresión. ¿Estas tomando tus medicamentos?-

Un nudo se formó en la parte baja de su garganta, sentía que se ahogaría con su propia saliva.

-No…-Respondió en medio de susurro, casi apenado –Solía hacerlo, pero hacían que me mareara en las mañanas, y, pues, empecé a sentirme más tranquilo, así que pensé que ya no los necesitaba-

-Te sentías más tranquilo porque te estaban haciendo efecto, Hamish-

-Yo…Si, pero…-

Pero el hombre ya no le escuchaba, firmando en la planilla que sería guardada en sus antecedentes médicos, como una pequeña burla histérica.

-Toma tu medicina durante las noches, en vez de hacerlo en la mañana, así ya no te dará nauseas.-

El doctor le tendió el justificativo, mientras hacia el ademan de levantarse de la silla, dispuesto a despacharlo y hacer pasar al siguiente paciente.

¡No! ¡No podía! Él no podía volver a esa casa, a que su padre le observara con desaprobación, a que su madre fingiera entender, a que su hermano se sintiera superior sin siquiera proponérselo.

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

Quizá fue la desesperación, que le hacía como un animal acorralado en la esquina de un laberinto, pero no hallo una mejor opción a lo que hiso a continuación. Mintió.

Bueno, mentir es una palabra fuerte, lo que Hiccup hiso fue exagerar la verdad _un poquitín._

-¡No!- Exclamo, a lo que el doctor se giró a verle, alarmado. –Es que… ¡No entiendes! Si la situación fuera que solo me siento así cuando estoy bajo presión, te daría la razón –Y en sus interiores, se la daba- Pero no es así, la verdad es que me siento así todo el tiempo, constantemente, y me da miedo… me da miedo que vaya a hacer algo que no quiero hacer…¿Me entiendes?-

El doctor se giró a verle a los ojos por un largo rato, y no se sabe con exactitud, pero debió de haber encontrado algo interesante en ellos, porque, tras soltar un suspiro agotado, se irguió en su silla y escribió en una planilla diferente.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no se con exactitud qué es lo que quieres- Mascullo el doctor -pero si dices que necesitas unos días desconectado de todo, lo conseguiste.-

Coloco todos los documentos en un sujetapapeles, levantándose de su asiento, haciendo un gesto para que el chico le siguiera mientras abría la puerta.

-Bienvenido al Ala de Psiquiatría del hospital de Burguess-


End file.
